Blaire Evalur
"I never thought I'd see the day where men lay down their armaments under the suggestion of consequence. Be it the true seat of power; a claim of being powerful is like being a lady. If you have to tell someone you are, you aren't. - And if you are not what you claim, you are nothing." '' Blaire's Physical Blonde tresses fell smoothly around Blaire's features, curling at the ends and gleaming off the light. The half elf had medium hair that smelt of dew and felt like silk. An elven grace, if you would. Her face was rather angular, home to high cheekbones and a strong jawline. The jaw that she had led into a pointed chin that gave her the slightest hint of regal elegance. Her eyebrows were a wavy shade of brown that pulled her features together. Under her brows, pale blue eyes that were sharp enough to pierce. Blaire's nose was slender and straight. It seems as if the woman has managed to not get it snapped in half yet. Which was a good thing, because that'd probably make her a bit less attractive. The woman's neck was slender; it held her head high through the worst times and led into shoulder blades that held confidence as if it were weightless. The shoulders continued into her arms which were toned like that of a swordsman. Although she retained the basic feminine features for a woman. Hands that were scarred with callouses and years of wear were often tapping something in an effort to keep herself moving at all times. Her fingers were long and slender, each being capped by a trimmed nail. Just short enough not to be an issue. Her torso was something of a fit woman. A moderate bosom shadowed a four-pack that reinforced her healthy state. It was not well defined, but if you looked it wouldn’t be hard to see. Blaire's slender torso melted into hips that widened but a few inches, giving shape to a well-defined posterior usually hidden under a cloak or thick clothing. Her legs were long. Probably one of the better features that she adorned. While they made up the greater height of her body, she was still a fairly short woman. Although being closer to the ground means that this half elf has some impressive agility and grace. All across her body, this woman was not without her scars. Particularly, she had a long scar that ran from the belly button, to right under her left breast. Around the pinkish, horrible memory, were several smaller scars from knives, swords, arrows. A couple graced her face, too. She was a seasoned combatant, and these scars that littered her arms, legs, and torso were not the prettiest. Blaire's tattoos consisted of three small, curious things. One tattoo she had was on the nape of her neck; a burning feather in black. It was probably hard to see unless you COULD see the nape. A second tattoo was on the inside of her wrist. A small crescent moon folded towards her forearm. The final tattoo was on her ankle, wrapping in a full circle around it in Thalassian writing. Blaire's Armoring Blaire, unlike the common or logical fighter, wore no helmet to protect her features from the harshness of battle. Without a helmet, she was prone to taking some hits on the head. However, she can be seen wearing something of a scarf, mask or hood. Maybe such explains why she's a little simple, at times. Lowering to the shoulders, Blaire was accompanied by pauldrons with riveted plating to defend against swords, reinforced by boiled leather and chain mail in order to defend herself if someone managed to push through the plate. The extra layers of armor were given throughout her whole suit. Her cuirass was made of boiled leather and chains but secondly assisted by a heavier plate located right at the chest. Then, the small plackart she wore at the waist also hid a thick plate behind it, protecting both chest, belly, and back in order to achieve the best chance at survival. With steel-tipped fingers and knuckles, Blaire's gloves were capable of being cruel weapons in themselves. However, she mostly used them for a form of protection against anything that may want her hands gone. She also wore steel vambraces under the extension of her gloves, giving secondary protection up to her elbow in steel. With plated cuisses, Blaire's leggings were also made of a protective hide and mail. No one was slicing or stabbing their way into her thigh, or any part of her body for that matter. It's something she took pride in, a strong set of armor. Not many could afford something so fine, but she made a good living out of her job. Finally, Blaire's boots. These boots were made mostly of steel with a leather base and metal heels, too. They kept her weighted to the ground, as well as gave the woman an advantage when kicking people in the shins. Blaire's Armaments The half elf that preferred magic to a gun held a strangely crafted dagger on her hip that seemed to be some sort of channeling device. It hummed with the trademark tone of enchant, etched down the spine with Thalassian writing and protected by a thick cross guard that led into a hand-and-a-half hilt with a weighted mana-stone pommel. Over her fist, bound to the glove, were blades that connected along the length of Blaire's knuckles from large to small. They weren't large, but serrated punches packed quite the bomb to someone who cares about not having their face cleaved. Blaire's Enchantments Blaire was covered in abjuration runes. Not to an extent that one could just overload her defenses with a spell and ruin the woman, but with two rings and a necklace bound by enchantment, this one had a secondary defense past armoring. The ring she had on her left middle finger was to dissuade melee attacks. Capable of throwing off a blow against her person, this ring was quite powerful in regards to combative advantage. Lastly, the necklace buried under her armor was focused on repelling magic. Granted, the necklace only really protected against one or two spells, depending on the severity of them. However, even one spell being fizzled in front of her may mean survival.''''Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Stormwindian Category:Rangers